Depends on the Costume
by missdallywinston
Summary: Aria and Ezra have some fun in a dressing room. One shot. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: More smut... anyways, I honestly love this one shot and I give thanks to the epicness that is OfficialEzrianxX for requesting this! **

* * *

"Hey, Ezra?" Aria asked softly, briefly glancing up from her latest Cosmo issue and catching the sight of her loving boyfriend.

He looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow, signaling that he was listening. "Yeah, babe?"

She blushed slightly before flashing him the article she was reading. He noticed that it was a Cosmo and gritted his teeth. How did such a thin magazine give her so many ideas? It wasn't that he didn't _like_ the ideas, though. He just didn't like his intimacy depending on articles and quizzes. Aria's sweet voice pulled him out of his thoughts once she questioned, "Have you ever… been in a sex shop?"

Ezra chuckled inwardly and rolled his eyes. What had the writers of Cosmopolitan gotten him into this time? "No, I can't say that I have." Aria nodded a little before continuing to read the words on the page. He tapped her foot and retorted, "Have you?"

"No, no," she confirmed. "Spencer and I almost went into one, but chickened out."

"Why would you and Spencer go to a sex shop together?" Ezra asked, poking fun at the close relationship between his girlfriend and her 'bestie.' "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Aria rolled her eyes at the goofball she called a soul mate and hit him gently with the magazine. "No, we just saw one and thought it would be funny." Ezra just nodded at the statement as a silence settled in. Aria reopened to the page she was on and started, "You know… Cosmo says that going to a sex shop with your partner could be beneficial to the sexual relationship."

Ezra sighed. _There it was. _"Aria, come on…"

"What!" she defended. "It'd be interesting. And it's something neither of us have ever done, so we could experience it together."

"Yeah, but I never planned on visiting a sex shop," Ezra argued.

"What if…" Aria started, "we go and as a reward, I'll do dishes for a week."

He chuckled at the not too fair offer and teased, "Dishes… seductive."

Aria laughed at herself before quoting the magazine, "_Going to a sex shop can add intimacy and adventure to the bedroom_, so what do you say?"

"What do I say to what?" Ezra mumbled. "Going to a sex shop?"

"Yes, I think I've made that clear, Ezra."

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the couch, hoping that his silence would give Aria an answer. He could tell it didn't however when he felt Aria straddle his lap, causing his eyes to shoot open.

She began to kiss down his neck and unbuttoned his shirt a little. Aria grinded her hips into his, causing Ezra to groan at the pleasure. But once he wrapped his arm around her waist, Aria pulled away. "Nope. The only way we continue this is if we go to the store first. Who knows?" she smiled, placing one more kiss to his almost bare collar bone. "We could find something to use."

Ezra huffed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, let's go."

Aria squealed with slightly embarrassing excitement and crawled off of Ezra's lap. Once he saw the smile grace her face, he shook his head, not wanting to believe how incredibly whipped she had him.

XXXX

"And if you need any help with anything, just ask," a worker, whose name tag read Jen, said to the awkward couple.

Aria grinned at the girl. "Thanks."

Jen walked off, leaving a jittery Aria and an uncomfortable Ezra alone in the center of the exotic shop. Aria stood on her tip toes and placed a hand to Ezra's chest. "So, where do you want to start?"

"I don't know," he responded, turning to face her. "I haven't ever done this before."

"Let's just work our way to the back, okay?" Aria suggested. Ezra nodded his agreement and followed Aria to a wall of explicit movies.

Her eyes were huge as she looked at the massive wall of porn. She hadn't seen this much X-rated movies since her and her friends crashed Wilden's apartment. Aria briefly imagined the dead detective making weekly trips to this very shop located a little ways out of Rosewood, and ransacking the racks of porn.

"You buying one of those?" Ezra wondered aloud, motioning to the many DVDS.

She giggled, "No, just looking. You can get one if you want, though."

Ezra blushed and shook his head. "No thanks." He wanted to add that little to no one watched DVDs of porn when there was a vast variety on the internet, but didn't think Aria would be able to relate to the fact.

Aria moved on from the porn and stood before an in table of various sex toys. Vibrators, blow up dolls, gimps… you name it, she was staring at it. She noticed Ezra pick up a box and glanced over the picture. He looked down to Aria and handed her the box. "What does that even _do_?"

"Don't ask me," she laughed, setting the oddly shaped sex toy back on the table.

Ezra smiled before looking over the many different self-pleasuring tools and was tempted to ask Aria if she had one, but once he saw how red Aria's cheeks were, he doubted she would appreciate the intrusive question.

He stepped aside to the shelves and grabbed a package from a hook on the shelf. He waved the small box in front of Aria, who was now standing next to him, and questioned jokingly. "Want to get these?"

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow and took the package from him and read the label. _Edible Crotchless Panties._ Aria scoffed at the item and handed it back to Ezra. "In your dreams, pal."

Ezra feigned disappointment at her remark as he hung the object back on its hook. A part of him was worried Aria would've said yes and not taken notice of his sarcasm. He may have been fine with witnessing Aria in normal underwear, but couldn't begin to fathom what those edible panties would even taste like, and frankly, he didn't want to know.

"Maybe you could use these," Aria snarked from behind him, handing him a small bottle.

Ezra took it and glanced at the bottle's label. _Viagra_. He pouted and handed it back to Aria. "That's not even funny."

"Oh, come on," she said, poking him in his bicep. "It's a little funny." Ezra just chuckled sheepishly as Aria put the bottle back on the in cap she found them on.

After she put them back, she noticed Jen standing by her side. "Would you like to take a look at our costumes? They're just over there." Aria thought it over and glanced at a shy Ezra. Confidence struck her and Aria found herself nodding and following the employee.

"If you want to try anything on, the dressing rooms are there," Jen explained, pointing to handful of rooms lined up against the walls. "Our costumes are our best sellers actually. The bestselling is this one," Jen stated, grabbing a tawdry school girl uniform from the rack and held it against Aria's body. "You two into a school girl fantasy?

Aria heard Ezra clear his throat uncomfortably near her and Aria blushed. She moved the getup from herself back to Jen. "Uh, no thanks. We've kind of done those roles _a lot._"

Jen, clearly not getting the inside joke, nodded and put the outfit back on the rack. "That's cool. We have others. Just go through them if you want and try on whatever you'd like."

She smiled and headed to the circular rack. There was every dumb role play costume you could think of. Aria came across a maid, a nurse, a knock off Playboy bunny, and even a slutty nun. Aria pouted to herself, not really coming across anything stellar, until she found a something that would hug the slight curves she had and was sexy enough it would please Ezra.

She grabbed it from the rack and looked around the store for Ezra, who was wandering aimlessly, searching around the shelves and tables. Aria smirked to herself and stepped into a dressing room, pleased to find that the door went all the way to the ground as opposed to ending a foot before the floor like some dressing rooms.

Aria quickly stripped off her typical clothes and squirmed into the super tight, super sexy police woman uniform. As she looked at herself in the mirror, part of her wanted to laugh her ass off at how dumb she was being and how silly the whole experience was, but a bigger part was screaming about what a babe she was and how she was owning this look.

She listened to the confident part and threw on the police cap on top of her head. Aria peeked out of the dressing room and swept over the area. "Ezra?" she called.

A few seconds later, he rounded the corner and narrowed his gaze at her head gear. Aria noticed what he was staring at and tilted her head back to the dressing room. "If you come in here, you can see the rest of it."

Ezra's jaw dropped ever so slightly as he took a step towards his wanton girlfriend. "Wait, am I allowed to?"

"Who cares?" Aria scoffed. She opened the door farther reveal her complete outfit and she swung the handcuffs that came with the cop costume. "It's not like I'll arrest you."

He tittered, but stepped inside the crammed space nevertheless. As Ezra closed the door, Aria attacked his lips with her own and ran her aggressive hands through his hair. Ezra, who was kind of confused at the affection, rubbed his hands up and down her sides against the faux leather of the cop uniform.

"I want you," Aria mumbled against his lips, ridding him of his shirt.

Ezra pulled away. "What, _now_? _Here_?"

"You scared?" she questioned with a smirk playing across her features. Before he could answer, Aria's hand found its way into Ezra's pants and she palmed him through his boxers. Aria smiled as she felt him harden in her hand and she looked up to Ezra. "What do you say?"

Ezra looked her up and down and took in just how fucking sexy she looked in the outfit. He kissed her heatedly one last time before pulling his already unbuttoned pants down, along with his patterned boxers, before hoisting Aria up by the shoulders and pressing her back into the wall. He kissed her neck as he tried to make her as comfortable as possible. One of his hands was cradled under her ass, holding her up, and the other was quickly pulling down the front zipper on the costume she was wearing that he would _definitely_ be buying her.

He knew he shouldn't specifically be fucking her in a public place, but he couldn't wait until they got home. And besides, they were free since he was no longer her teacher and she was of legal age. And the possibility of them getting caught kind of turned him on more. So he went with it.

"Do you," Ezra started, between kisses, "have… any…"

"In my purse," Aria interrupted, knowing what he was going to say.

Ezra grabbed her bag from the bench against the wall and temporarily let her off the wall. Aria quickly grabbed a foiled square from a compartment in her pursed, opened it, and rolled it down Ezra's erect length.

He took charge and pulled the rest of the costume off Aria, letting it fall to the floor, her panties and bra following it, causing a heap on the floor he kicked to the side. He wasted no time lifting Aria back up on the wall.

He massaged her bare breasts as Aria buried her face in the crook of his neck, holding in her moans. She couldn't take it anymore, knowing they had to be quick, and mumbled against his soft skin, "Ezra…"

But before she could say or add anything else, Ezra aligned himself and entered her with one deep stroke. Aria's bit down on his shoulder roughly to contain her screams of pleasure and wrapped legs around him tightly. Ezra began to thrust harder and faster, making Aria pant obnoxiously.

She chanted his name like her only prayer and gripped onto him tightly, partially afraid he was going to drop her or that she would slide off the wall. She felt Ezra hit a tender spot and threw her head back from his shoulder and towards the wall. Aria connected her lips with Ezra's as he continued to pump in and out of her rapidly. Ezra was loving this, even though Aria wasn't screaming like usual. But he knew it wasn't because of his lack of execution and it was the fact that they were in public. Ezra pulled out of her almost completely before ramming into her again, causing her to moan into his mouth, clearly reaching her high as she arched her back slightly against the wall.

Ezra came almost simultaneously, and once they both came down from their highs, he rested his head against her chest, both of them breathing wildly.

"That was amazing," Aria choked out. Ezra nodded against her in agreement before he pulled out and lowered her carefully. Her legs were wobbly and Ezra's arm was extremely sore, but it was _extremely_ worth it.

They got dressed in a rush and before they knew it, were ready to return home. Ezra gave her one last peck before exiting the dressing room and discreetly disposing of the condom in a nearby trash can. He ran his hand through his hair in attempt to flatten it, but figured it was pointless.

Aria followed after him, police uniform, complete with fuzzy handcuffs, in her arm. She headed toward the register and Ezra paid for the uniform quickly. Due to Jen's tiny smirk, the couple had a feeling she knew what had just happened, but Ezra and Aria couldn't care less.

Once they were done paying, they walked hand in hand out of the sex shop and toward Ezra's Toyota. Ezra swung their hands slightly and questioned Aria as they neared the car. "So, what do you plan to do with the handcuffs?"

Aria stopped dead in her tracks and placed a sweet, simple kiss to Ezra's cheek. Once she pulled away, she trailed her fingers down his chest and seductively teased with a wink, "You'll see."


End file.
